I LOVE YOU
by ahza77
Summary: -Pero no debes enamorarte de el-,-no lo puedo evitar, es que me he enamorado de el-,-¿por lo menos te ama?-,-si me ama, pero no creo que nuestros padres nos permitan ser novios?-,(yaoi)
1. Default Chapter

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

I LOVE YOU

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Primer capitulo: ¿primo?

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"¿_Que es un cuerpo, que es ser de la misma sangre, si el amor no cree en eso?"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

les traigo una historia que se me ocurrió hoy, asi que espero les guste, que a mi si, ya que trato un tema diferente, aun que la gente no lo quiera decir, suele pasar, y espero que no me juzguen por hacer esto, ya que como lo digo en mi frase el amor es asi, y además no vallan a pensar que todo lo que escribo ya me paso, por que la verdad ni una ni otra, solo son ideas impresas, en un aparato de comunicación, mil besos y disfruten de esta idea loca.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

- Hacia ya una semana que mis padres me habían dicho que tendríamos una reunió familiar, al principio no me pareció, pero después sope que conocería a parientes que jamás había visto en mi vida, y hoy por fin van a llegar, mis padres están que no se la acaban, están armando un mega alboroto y a mi solo me dicen como comportarme , como si no supiera como, pero bueno hay ya veré el motivo de tal revuelto familiar, son aproximadamente las doce del día y aun no había llegado nadie, pero en eso se escucha el sonido de la puerta, mis padres salen corriendo y al regresar a la sala contemplo a los desconocidos, al parecer eran norteamericanos por su color de cabello y tenían un hijo muy lindo rubio de ojos azules que me miraba con interés- en eso la madre del joven se acerca asta el y le extiende la mano

¡¡¡Hello!!!, ¿Cómo te llamas?, me llamo Máx - el chico le dedica una sonrisa

yo me llamo Takao- la madre del rubio se acerca asta donde estos estaban

mira el tiene la misma edad que tu Máx-

Encerio tienes 16 años-el moreno asiente ante la pregunta- genial será mas divertido llevarnos- el rubio le abraza rápidamente, en eso vuelve a sonar la puerta de la entrada, salen los padres de Takao y vuelven a entrar, con dos personas muy tranquilas que por el acento paresia que eran chinos, y era mas obvio con un hijo de ojos felinos que les miraba con entusiasmo, de un salto se les acerco y saludo animadamente

hola, me llamo Reí, tengo 17 años, y soy su primo Chino, ¿y ustedes?- los dos le dedican una sonrisa- pero asi es por un buen rato al parecer la casa ya estaba llena de invitados, pero en eso se escucha lo que seria la ultima familia que se esperaba, al descubrir quien era se dio cuenta de que era una familia muy extraña, al parecer eran rusos y tenían a un hijo de aproximadamente 17 años el cual paresia un poco antisocial, el moreno le miro con sumo interés y se sonrojo al notar que este le miraba con suma insistencia, la madre del ruso acerca a su hijo asta donde estaba Takao y le presenta

Kai hijo ellos son tus primos- el ruso dedico una mirada apenada ante el moreno y en un instante paresia que los dos chicos se habían enamorado,

Las festibilidades fueron asta ya entrada la noche y la mayoría de los primos de Takao ya se había ido a dormir, solo quedaba el cuarteto de primos que platicaban en la sala privada que había en un pequeño salón, platicaban sobre de los lugar donde habían estado y de sus vidas

pues yo tuve varias novias, pero ninguna como Brian, el si que me quiere- los chicos le miraron asombrados, pero dejaron que su primo les siguiera contando

a pues a mi también me gustan los hombres, y mi novio se llama Lee y mama lo conoce, al parecer lo cree un buen prospecto de pareja, iba a venir pero tenia que entrenar

Wuuuuaaaaauuuummmm-Reí y Máx ya tenían sueño y se encaminaron a marcharse dejando solos al ruso y al moreno, Takao se sintió tan nervioso, será por que el ruso sentía lo mismo por el moreno, en eso el ruso hablo

¿tienes novia?- el moreno se sonrojo asta las orejas

no...no tengo...¿y tu?- el moreno se encogió por la pena

no...es que solo espero encontrar a esa persona- el ruso le levanto con la mano la mirada y noto el sonrojo de este- creo que me gusta alguien...- antes de terminar la puerta se abrió haciendo que el ruso soltara el rostro del moreno antes de que algún pariente los mirara

¡¡hay niño, vallan a dormir ya solo queda un cierto, el de Takao, vallan a dormir!!!- salio la madre de Takao, los dos chicos se miraron y se levantaron del sillón, caminaron por un largo corredor y después el moreno abrió la puerta y dejo ver ante el ruso el hermoso cuarto

al parecer te tendré que prestar una pijama, ya que tus cosas aun no las desempacas- el moreno se acerco asta su closet y saco dos pijamas

gracias...me cambiare- al decir esto se comenzó a quitar la camisa dejando ver su cuerpo bien formado, sonrojándose bastante, mientras se mudaba de ropas el ruso le hablo- creo que dormiré en el suelo- el moreno se sorprendió pero no le pareció lo adecuado

no tu debes de dormir, en mi cama- el moreno se detuvo cuando se escucho, pero ya era demasiado tarde el ruso le sonreía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

gracias- dijo solamente al asombro del moreno, después de varios de segundos, los dos chicos se dispusieron a recostarse en la cama, el moreno en una esquina y el ruso en otra,

Era la noche muy fría y por eso, lentamente se acercaban al cuerpo del otro, asta que ambos sintieron el calor del otro, el ruso no podía dormir sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, y el moreno se sentía igual, sin darse cuenta el moreno sintió que se dormía y en un movimiento delicado, las manos de Takao se posaron sobre el pecho de Kai, al sentir esto el ruso se asusto un poco pero después sintió como el moreno le comenzaba abrazar mas, Kai coloco su mano en los cabellos de Takao y pensó para si, que el gran calor que sentía su pecho tenia un motivo, era amor, se había enamorado de su primo, en eso Takao abre lentamente los ojos y le mira asombrado, pero no se mueve solo le mira

me gustas Kai...- el ruso se sonrojo y se acerco lento hacia los labios de Takao

tu también me gustas Takao...- después de decir eso, rozo sus labios con los de Takao, incitándolos a la unión de estos, y se consumieron en un dulce beso, que duro largamente asiendo que los dos chicos se abrazaran mas y se profundizara la sensación, lentamente se separan y se miran largamente y el moreno duerme pegado al cuerpo de Kai que le brinda amor, un amor mas aya de su sangre, mas allá de un simple sentir.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Bueno espero que les aya gustado el finc, próximamente les traeré mas ideas locas que están en mi cabecita, solo si en la escuela me lo permiten, por cierto esta semana en Lasshi yoru, ) están "buenas respuestas, para cuando te pregunta que por que te gusta el Yaoi, no se lo pierdan para que ya nose queden calladas, y muchísimas cosas, que con tu ayuda crecerá, les dejo por hoy, y manden rew.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	2. ¿amor? ::

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

I LOVE YOU

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Segundo capitulo: ¿amor?

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_cuando te miro reflejado en el agua cristalina, me enamore mas de ti"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Bueno aquí les traigo el ultimo capi de esta semana de expectante maratón, les dejo lo mejor, y como les he dicho esto no es por ningún motivo un adiós, si no un asta pronto, ya que aun la historia continua, no se olviden de su servidora tan pronto y sigan mandándome rew, y así conseguirán mas historias, mil besos, les veré pronto, disfruten mis historias.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

A la mañana siguiente los dos chicos despiertan de un placentero sueño, el ruso mira con encantadores ojos al moreno dormido a su lado, lentamente el moreno abrió los ojos, dándole un aspecto mas angelical delicados ojos de color azul alumbraban la vista del moreno

buenos días Kai- el ruso le sonríe sonrojado

buenos días precioso- el moreno se acerca lentamente a los labios que no dejaba de mirar, los rozo insistentemente, dándole a desear al ruso, el cual no lo soporto mas y el beso tan deseado, el moreno le atrajo mas hacia el besándole los exquisitos labios una y otra vez, un beso pasional y que nunca quería terminar, el ruso tenia la mano en la espalda de Takao y la bajaba lentamente, acariciando la espalda del moreno, metió la mano por debajo de la camisa de la pijama, acaricio mas la piel suave de la espalda antes de ir acariciando el abdomen plano de Takao, acaricio las tetillas tan firmes que tenia, el moreno dejo escapar un gemido de placer

ahhhh...me encantas...desde que te vi....- dijo el moreno entre besos al ruso

eres delicioso- pero la escena mas candente que se pudieran imaginar se vio frustrada por el sonido de la puerta

niños...bajen a desayunar- el moreno se puso mas colorado que el tomate no sabia que hacer, pero el ruso le abrazo mas

si nos ven, nos alejaran- pero el ruso no escuchaba palabras

no me importaría perder tan poco por el verdadero amor- el moreno se sonrojo aun mas

pero, yo no quiero perder a mi familia, tenemos que ser cuidadosos- pero el ruso era obstinado

no me importa, solo quiero amarte- pero el moreno puso su rostro en puchero

hazlo por mi, por favor- el ruso no soporto mas eso y accedió, es que era totalmente irresistible verlo así

esta bien, solo por que lo pides tu...pero no te prometo nada, no resisto esos labios tan exquisitos que tienes- el moreno no pudo decir nada solo sintió los labios del ruso contra los suyos, después de varios minutos recostados y disfrutándose el uno al otro, se levantaron después de la segunda advertencia del desayuno, se levantaron y se mudaron nuevamente de ropa y bajaron a desayunar, el comer ya estaba vació solo estaba Max y Reí que platicaban animosamente

buenos días chicos ¿Qué tal durmieron?- los dos chicos se sonrojaron y les dedicaron una sonrisa

muy bien Max ¿y ustedes?- el moreno se sentó a un lado del rubio y el ruso al lado del moreno, desayuno en silencio el ruso, pero el moreno acompaño la conversación de sus primos

y que vamos hacer hoy?- pregunto con interés Takao

al parecer nuestros padres iran a un baile y nos dejaran a nosotros, que mala onda , pero tengo una idea- dijo el rubio picadamente

les encantara lo que hemos planeado- eso asusto tanto al moreno como el ruso, y eso noche se marcharon los padres de los chicos

si quieren comer algo la cocina esta disponible, llegaremos muy tarde para que no nos esperen OK- los chicos asintieron con caritas de Ángeles, cuando escucharon que los automóviles se marcharon el rubio jalo a Takao y Reí al ruso asta la cocina, tomaron varias botellas de sake y chucherias, los subieron asta la habitación del moreno y cerraron la puerta con seguro

ahora que vamos hacer?- pregunto con sumo interés el moreno al verlos muy misteriosos

vamos hacer nuestra propia fiesta- el moreno coloco un disco con música de regaee, y comenzaron a bailar al compás de la música, el pelinegro bailaba sensualmente cerca del rubio y rozaban sus labios- vamos bailen con nosotros- el moreno se levanto del piso y se unió a los dos chicos, pero el ruso no resistió mas ver el candente cuerpo del moreno moverte frente a el de aquella manera, se levanto y atrajo hacia si el cuerpo del moreno, después de varios minutos de intenso baile, los chicos cayeron al piso en son de cansancio

¿ahaha...ahora que...- dijo exhausto el moreno-

vamos a jugar a la botella-

y eso como se juega- el rubio abrió una botella de sake y la sirvió en varios vasos- primero a tomas esto- los chicos se tomaron la fuerte bebida y asta que se la terminaron dijo el rubio

ahora todos en circulo- lo hicieron, cuando giraron la botella a quien caída la parte baja de la botella besa a la persona que le toco el otro lado- todos aceptaron por el efecto del alcohol, y el rubio hizo andar a la botella, y.... le toco al rubio y a Takao- mmmm...me toco dártelo a ti...- se acerco sensualmente a gatas y se abalanzo a los labios del moreno, besándolos apasionadamente, pero el ruso lo quito de encima

ya...vasta...- el moreno se sonrojo ante el acto de su primo

bueno te toca Takao- el moreno la giro y por suerte le toco a Kai... el moreno se le acerco sin pensarlo dos veces y se abalanzo contra su Kai, el ruso se recostó contra el suelo y dejo que el moreno quedara encima de el, los otros dos chicos los trataron de separa

no se vale, no es justo, yo también quiero- pero los dos chicos no se separaban

estos no los vamos a poder separa, mejor nos divertimos nosotros- el rubio atrajo hacia el y le comenzó a besar tal y como lo hacia el moreno y el ruso

te amo Kai- el moreno sintió la lengua del ruso recorrer su garganta y bajar por el cuello, asta llegar al el pecho, le quito rápidamente la camiseta que traía puesta, se giro para estar encima del moreno y verle mejor, quito rápidamente los pantalones, dejándolo solo con los boxers, el ruso también se despojo de las estorbosas prendas, le quito con furia los boxers que traía puestos el moreno y después el ruso hizo lo mismo con los suyos, se acerco al moreno lentamente y asiendo rozar sus erguidos excitaciones

ahhahahah...- el moreno estaba muy excitado ya y el ruso solo lo excitaba mas y mas, y sin mas levanto las piernas del moreno, le mordió los tiernos muslos introdujo un dedo en la entrada estrecha del moreno- ahahaha...ahaha- los otros dos chicos escucharon al escuchar el gemido, se acercaron con curiosidad

mmm esto se ve rico- dijo el rubio, con y metió un dedo junto al de Kai

arggg...ahahhaa- el pelinegro también metió otro dedo asiendo dolerle al moreno- arggggg...ahahaha.hahahaha- el moreno comenzó a gemir y el ruso se molesto por la poca preocupación

larguence el es solo mío- y los dos chicos se separaron, el ruso saco su dedo y metió su pene se una arremetida, para darle un empeine mejor, y que el moreno se acostumbrara mas rápido a las embestidas lentas que comenzaba hacer el ruso dentro del moreno

ahahahha...ahahahha...hahahha...mas, mas- gritaba de placer el moreno y el ruso no lo hizo esperar mas, las embestidas era mas duras y pasionales , el ruso levanto mas las piernas del moreno, para que la penetración fuera mas intensa, y cuando los dos sintieron el calor del otro estallaron en un grito sofocado y excitado

ahahahaaaaaaa...- el ruso cayo encima del moreno al sentir las piernas flaquearle rápidamente, el moreno le abrazo con dulzura

te...ahahaha...amo...Kai- el moreno comenzó nuevamente a besar los labios del ruso, en eso escucharon un grito sofocado de otro par- al parecer también sienten algo muy lindo por ellos-el moreno se levanto desnudo y se llevo de la mano a Kai asta la gran cama del moreno

vamos a dormir mi amor- el moreno se recostó nuevamente en el pecho de su primo, pero al poco tiempo los otros dos chicos se metieron a la cama y se recostaron junto a ellos

no toquen a mi koi- les advirtió el ruso al ver que el rubio se acercaba peligrosamente al moreno, y estos se acotaron por separado

buenas noches mi amor- se escucho por ultima vez en la habitación al ruso y la noche les llevo a un encuentro mas lejos de la vida real.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero les aya gustado, es un capitulo especial por que hoy termina la semana del barato, les agradezco su preferencia y que mis historias aun tiene mucho que dar, así que sabrán de mi pronto, nos vemos y manden rew si les gusta.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	3. más que eso

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

I LOVE YOU

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Tercer capitulo: más que eso

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_el sonido del nueves al mover…me susurra lo mucho que te amo"_

_-ahza-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Bueno esta historia esta muy linda…y los enredos pronto llegaran así que todo será mas divertido y triste a la vez… bueno este se lo dedico a Julissa con la que hable ayer por fon…estoy segura que esto le gustara… también a xno a la cual le digo que estaré esta noche de viernes desde las 10.30 PM…a si que si quieren platicar conmigo ahí esta mi horario… un mega beso y nos disfruten el finc.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

era de mañana y los chicos despertaban…el ambiente era cómodo…el cariño de los chicos era mayor y la convivencia era enorme… al abrir sus ojos se encontró a quien mas amaba…acerco sus labios y deposito un calido beso…para después fijarse que sus primos despertaban quejándose…se separo y los miro

¡¡hay mi cabecita!...-se quejo Max robándose la cabeza

si, además me duele mi trasero…hay…- se quejo Rei

no recuerdo nada...después de la quinta botella…jajaja...hay…- Takao se sorprendió ante aquello

entonces no recuerdan lo que hicieron ayer?...- Max y Rei negaron con la cabeza

¿Por qué…hicimos algo malo…?- Takao negó sonriéndoles…en eso se despierta Kai y al ver el cuello de Takao se le lanza y lo comienza a besar si darse cuenta que Max y Rei estaban que no lo creian…

fue maravilloso lo de anoche…- Max y Rei ya no podían tener mas abiertos los ojos…Takao se separo de Kai y le mostró por que estaba tan apenado

Kai…estas bien…no seguirás borracho…- le cuestiono Max poniendo una mano sobre la frente de su primo…Kai la quito de un golpe

Estoy muy bien… y ustedes estaban muye bien ayer…- el comentario hizo que Max Y Rei volteara a ver a Takao y lo cuestionaran

Takao…dinos ¿Qué hicimos ayer?..- Takao miro con reproche a Kai

Bueno…ustedes…este…hicieron el amor- Max y Rei se quedaron mudos ante aquella confesión…se miraron mas que sonrojados para después girar sus rostros con suma frustración

¿Qué va a decir Lee…cuando se entere de que no soy virgen…? Va querer matar a Max…argggg…por que lo hicimos…- Max estaba igual que Rei

no…my Bryan se va a molestar mucho…- los dos chicos no paraban de pensar en lo que pasaría

tranquilos…tranquilos…por favor…- Takao los abrazo con cariño- no se preocupen… les doy dos opciones…que digan la verdad o no lo sepan…- Max y Rei lo miraron- pero por ahora no deben pensar en eso…OK…- los chicos asintieron

pero ahora díganos que tienen ustedes dos…- el morenos se sonrojo

nos amamos…- dijo Kai tratando se safar se aquella situación a Takao

si nos amamos mucho…- los chicos se miraron con rostro de pena

Takao es mi novio y jamás lo dejare…lo amo…demasiado…como para dejarlo…- Max entonces hablo

Chicos…pero recuerden que en algunas semanas nos volveremos a marchar…yo a USA… Rei a China…Kai a Rusia…y Takao se quedara aquí…ya lo pensaron…- Takao se entristeció de que le volvieran a poner sobre la tierra

Yo veré si puedo convencer a mis padres de que me dejen vivir aquí…- dijo por fin Kai…asiendo animar a Takao

Si…eso seria maravilloso…- Takao y Kai se besaron apasionadamente frente a sus primos…pero en eso suena la puerta...

CHICOS…BAJEN A DESALLUNAR…- los cuatro primos asintieron con un "SI" uniso…se cambiaron y prepararon...a Max y Rei aun les dolían las asentaderas, mientras que Takao estaba mas que a gusto ya que Kai había sido muy cuidadoso con el…pero antes de abrir la puerta Takao les dijo

Por favor chicos…no le digan a nadie de que somos novio…por favor…- Max y Rei asintieron...abrazando a Takao

Eres un fabuloso primo…jamás te traicionaríamos…- el moreno les correspondió el abrazo para luego bajar como si todo fuera normal…en el comedor estaban algunos adultos…entre ellos los padres de Kai…los chicos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer

Mama…papa…lo he pensado y quería pedirles algo…- los padres de Kai lo miraron y entonces dijeron

Por cierto antes de que contienues…te quiero decir que ayer estuvimos platicando con tus tíos…y pues ya sabes que habíamos pensado que necesitas un clima menos frió…así que tus tíos nos ayudaran a buscar una hermosa casa...tan grande como la que tenemos en Rusia…que te parece?...- Kai no lo podía creer enserio estaba pasando aquello… - y que me querías decir Kai hijo….- el ruso salio de su transe y dijo

A que…si me puedes dar algo de dinero para salir esta tarde- la madre asintió – gracias…- dijo y se giro a ver a Takao que tenia el mismo rostro de felicidad…- Kai tomo la mano de Takao por debajo de mesa…entre lazando sus dedos y presionando con fuerza sus manos

Por cierto Max también lo razonamos y estaría bien que nos quedáramos un tiempo mas…ya sabes que mi trabajo me exige estar actualizada en tecnología así que Japón es la mejor opción…- pero a Max no le hizo gracia

Pero mama...yo no me quiero quedar… y mi pareja...que…- pero la madre de Max cuando tomaba una decisión era terca y no importaba cuantos pucheros hiciera su pequeño no se retractaría…pero aun faltaban sorpresas

No mama…no me digas que tu también…- la madre del pelinegro asintió…y Rei solo lanzo un grito desgarrador…Max se levanto y fue a la sala donde marco a un chico en USA…

_Hi…- _ se escucho al otro lado del auricular

_Hi Bryan…_soy Max…-

_Mi amor…hola…que tal la estas pasado…te extrañaba…-_

_Yo también te extraño…pero creo que nos vamos a extrañar más…- _

_¿Cómo…a que te refieres?...- _

_es que me acaba de decir mama...que nos quedaremos por mas tiempo… un tiempo indefinido-_

_pero, ¿que?...no es justo…te necesito mi amor…ahora que pasara…- _

_no lo se…no lo se… tu crees que no estoy desconcertado…no quiero estar lejos de ti…te necesito…- _

_mmmm…veamos…Max tus padres me querrán de inquilino…- _

_ósea…que tu…enserio Bryan….-_

_claro….por ti daría mi vida…si así se necesitara…por que te amo…- en eso Max sintió que tenia que hacer lo correcto_

_antes de que sigas diciendo algo… Bryan…yo…tengo que confesarte algo…- _

_si dime…-_

_lo que pasa es que anoche paso algo-_

_¡¡¡QUE TE ROBARON…TE HICIERON ALGO!..- _

_no espera…lo que pasa es que tome demasiado y….-_

…_y que paso…-_

_me acosté con un primo…-_

……………………_..- hubo una gran silencio_

………………_Bryan…entenderé si ya no quieres venir….- decía entre cortadamente Max controlando su llanto_

_mi amor…tranquilo…gracias por ser tan honesto…no creo que sea bueno cuestionar esto por teléfono…que te parece si mañana hablamos en persona…- Max se sintió feliz de tener tan hermosa persona de pareja_

_este bien…te amo Bryan…-_

_yo también te amo…y por lo que mas quieras no toques una sola botella de alcohol…-_

_palabra…nos vemos mi amor…- _

_see you larter my litter boy…- _se escucho el sonido cuando colgó y Max estaba entre feliz y triste…pero ahora seguía Rei que estaba dispuesto hablar con LEE

_Nihou…- se escucho del otro lado_

_Hola Lee...-_

_¿eres tu Rei?..-_

_pues quien mas… ¿esperabas a alguien mas?...-_

_no pienses mal...solo que me sorprende tu llamada…-_

_es que tienes que saber que ayer me pase de botellas…y pues…-_

_no me digas que alguien se aprovecho de tu estado y te violo-_

_mas o menos…pero es que…-_

_quien es ese maldito…para partirle la cara…-_

_espera Lee…-_

_no ahora mismo me voy para aya… y lo matare dime quien es…- _

_mira espera…lo que paso es que termine acostándome con un primo…- _

_ahora vera…- antes de poder terminar el otro chico colgó,_

por que tiene que ser tan impulsivo…pero así lo amo…pero ahora que pasara… rayos…rayos…- Rei estaba algo frustadro por que su novio reacciono de aquella manera… ahora que pasaría con todos ellos…solo el horario de aerolínea y los humos de los novios seria el fin…

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


End file.
